thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Number One - General Discussion Page
"'You want my memories?' she asks. 'Come on. I'll give you a guided tour.'" -Number One, The Fallen Legacies Number One was the first and oldest of the Nine Garde Children who escaped Lorien during the Mogadorian invasion. One was killed four years after they arrived on Earth in Malaysia. Upon her death, the remaining eight Garde received their first scar, indicating to some the first sign of the Mogadorians' arrival on Earth. Number One was the First to be Blessed with Elder Loridas' Loric Charm at the airstrip on Lorien. Physical Appearance & Character Number One was described as being tan with long blond hair and "soulful eyes." She was also noted to be very attractive, as Adamus Sutekh is chastised by One for "checking her out" in her memories. One was described as having a rebellious attitude, having avoided training in exchange for hanging out with her friends and punching a cheerleader in the face for bullying her. She was very dedicated to those she loved, shown in her reaction when Hilde was shot dead in front of her. When she was being seen by Adam, she pushed him to try and save Number Two and Number Three and nearly succeeds. Near the end of her time with Adam, she expressed sorrow and defeat, but ultimately resolution with her oblivion. Legacies * Enhancement - Like all Garde, Number One possessed enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and senses. * Telekinesis '''- Like all Garde, One could move objects with her mind. * '''Terric - '''With this Legacy, One could emit seismic vibrations, allowing her to create highly controlled earthquakes. However, she developed this Legacy while under attack and furious over the rage of her dead Keeper, and could not control the intensity or direction of the quakes. Loric Chest We have little knowledge of the contents inside One's chest, however we do know that it is in the Mogadorian's possession. '''Contents * 'Macrocosm - '''This is part of the Macrocosm/Red Crystal Communication system between Garde. They work like a walkie talkie: the Red Crystal allowing you to talk to another Garde member with an operating Macrocosm and the Macrocosm allowing you to hear what they are saying. It is intended for Garde to pair up, one with a Macrocosm and one with a Red Crystal. The Macrocosm shows Lorien's solar system and when another Garde member opens their chest it shows you their location on the globe of Earth. ** We know One had the Macrocosm part of this set in her chest, as in ''The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, Adam see's Hilde showing One a floating map of the Loric galaxy. The only other Garde known to have the Macrocosm in their chest is Number Four, and possibly Number Five. *' '' Glass Orbs- '' ' - Lorien solar system ''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies'' Just like the other numbered Garde, Number One lived on Lorien until she was roughly nine years old, after which she was evacuated with the others (Excluding Number Ten) to Earth, where they were greeted by Malcolm Goode. Number One and her Cêpan, Hilde, lived on a ranch in Coahuila, Mexico for awhile, until Hilde spotted Mogadorians nearby. Then they left for Austin, Texas, where One started attending school. She eventually punched a cheerleader and was kicked out, so they moved to California, where she took up surfing and met a guy named Wade. Wade shopliftted often because he claimed that he didn't like capitalism and so One shopliftted in an attempt to impress him, but got caught. The police posted of picture of her and her loric charm online, allowing the Mogadorians to locate her. The Mogadorians watched as she and Hilde boarded a flight to Malaysia, killing her and Hilde when they got there nearby the Rajang River. Adamus Sutekh, a Mogadorian teenager, was able to connect with her consciousness and memories, as a result of an experiment performed by Dr. Anu on Adamus to transfer One's memories to him. Adamus went into a coma for three years when this happened and experienced One's memories. As a result, she became part of Adamus' subconscious and he was able to talk to her. Due to her coexisting with Adamus, she convinced him that the Garde and the Loric aren't evil and that Setrákus Ra has lied. One then helps to give him the mental to push to do things he wouldn't have done before, almost saving both Numbers Two and Three. ''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search for Sam'' Later on, One begins fading from Adam's mind, finally disappearing entirely. Before she dissapears she leaves him her Legacy of Seismic Waves by overtaking his consciousness at one point and using a machine to transfer it, making him the only Mogadorian and Non-Loric with a Legacy. During the time that One was "in" Adam's mind, their relationship grew to be almost romantic. As One faded for the final time, Adam told her he loved her and she said in a normal world they may have found a way to be together, had she not died. The two of them shared a kiss before One was "gone forever." Category:Garde Category:Number One Category:Discussion Pages Category:Loric Category:Dead Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:The Fallen Legacies Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Search for Sam Category:Characters Category:The Lost Files: The Legacies Category:The Lost Files: Secret Histories Category:The Last Days of Lorien